


But I Feel Celestial

by chewysugar



Series: You Are The Diamonds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) May or May Not be Dead, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Sam tries to drown Gabriel's death with liquor. It doesn't work.





	But I Feel Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated T for drunkenness, naked Winchesters, and angel kisses. 
> 
> Lyrics from the song "Shampain."

Rare was the time Sam got hammered. Mostly because he hated the way it felt. That, and the act of drinking to cope with pain made him think too much of his father. But there were times when the straws on the camel’s back got to be too heavy.

He staggered through the door of the Motel Who The Fuck Cares. Everything swam and spun like a whirligig. His skin, left cold by the walk back from the bar, flushed at the warmth radiating from the shabby little suite.

Dean was the only person nearby who remotely cared about Sam. But he also cared about sleep, and he was asleep now, snoring softly. He wouldn’t be able to help. Even if he could understand the pain of loving an angel, his at least still lived.

The weight of Gabriel’s absence always hit Sam between the ribs. Tonight had been yet another in a string of nights where the urge to dampen the ache had ended with him soaked in booze and barely able to stand.

He needed his angel back. But Gabriel was gone.

Tripping over himself, Sam made for the bathroom. He needed to at least get his body temperature regulated before he tried to sleep. He needed to wash the sweat and stink of liquor from his skin.

He kept the lights off. Standing under the hot cascade helped him focus, and the darkness served to make him feel as if he were being embraced. It didn’t feel the same as Gabriel—nothing ever would.

Memory swam through Sam’s mind. He nearly collided with the wall of the shower from the combination of images and his intoxicated dizziness.

Gabriel’s arms had been solid, his touch hotter than even the most scalding of heat. All those nights they’d spent together out of sight and mind of the rest of the world were lost now. 

No matter how many bottles Sam drowned, he couldn’t shake the pain away. And no matter how many hot, dark showers he took, nothing would compare to the touch of the angel he’d lost.

This was no different. The shower couldn’t compare to his glittering Gabriel.

But for some reason, this one happened smelled a lot like him. Sam breathed in that heady mix of musk and cinnamon.

Sam’s eyes flashed open. There really did seem to be a strong presence holding his naked body—holding it close. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the outline of a masculine body. It glimmered in the dark space of the shower like a piece of starry night skin cut to human shape.

A shuddering breath escape Sam’s lips.

“Hey hot stuff,” Gabriel murmured against his ear. “Did you really think I was gone for good?”

Sam settled into the embrace, feeling the effects of intoxication slip away. “I...I did.”

“Well,” Gabriel said, his lips kissing a pattern across Sam’s shoulder, “you know what they say, right? I’m always watching over you.”

Sam smiled. “Thank God for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
